


When No-One Is Around You (Say My Name)

by brightpinkstars



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lena finds out kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkstars/pseuds/brightpinkstars
Summary: "Lena didn’t usually give Jess contradicting orders. She was usually a pretty good woman to work for, never made her stay later than was stated in her contract, didn’t demand extravagant and impossible dinner reservations and had only summoned Jess to her apartment once when she had the flu and needed to sign an important document.So when Lena told her that Kara Danvers was to always be allowed in, she did as she was told."Lena needs to relax before a big meeting, so takes some "me" time in her office; Kara wants to have Lunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up Porn Without Plot but I doubt anyone will complain about that  
> This was betad but then I added an extra 700 words so most of the mistakes are mine.

Lena Luthor was not one to oversleep. The last time she had done so was in her first year of college when a power cut had switched her alarm off and she missed her Philosophy 101 class.  
But this morning, she pressed snooze seven times.

Lena Luthor was not one to have sex dreams either. But when she did, they were intense. Tangled legs, strong muscles rippling, mouths on skin. Teeth, nails, sweat. And dreaming about someone with superhuman abilities only amplified Lena’s fantasy. She felt slightly bad about dreaming about someone she was friends with, but it wasn’t her fault, and could you really blame her? Supergirl was all but exploding out of her suit and could lift a building with one hand.

She made it to her 9am meeting with seconds to spare and a dull ache in between her legs. Lining out projected fiscal growth was somewhat of a good distraction from her earlier discretions. However, before she knew it she was back in her office, trying to go over some reports, fighting back images of Supergirl carrying her in her arms out of a fire and flying straight into her bed, clothes flying off and landing over National City.

She sighed. This feeling wasn’t going to be going away anytime soon. No matter how hard she squeezed her thighs together all she could think about was...

_Supergirl pinning her half way up a wall with a single flat hand and Lena’s legs on her shoulders, the kryptonian’s blonde head buried in Lena’s centre sending waves of pleasure rolling through her body._

Lena shook her head. She really couldn’t focus like this. She had another meeting at 6 with one of L Corp’s subsidiaries, to reevaluate their budget and give them a general appraisal of the value that they added to L Corp. It was going to be incredibly dull but it was a necessary evil.

She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall opposite her balcony. There were four hours before the meeting. She was already prepared enough for it, and she couldn’t go into it feeling like this; she had to be focused on what needed to be said and not on Supergirl ramming her from behind.

She had never done this in her office before. She supposed she could go into her bathroom for this, but honestly her chair at her desk was a lot more comfortable-God was she really considering this? Going home to her apartment was out of the question: it was an unnecessary trip for her driver, and she would probably only be there for about an hour. No, it had to be her office. It was her building, she could do whatever she wanted in her building and nobody could stop her. This was just a healthy expression of her sexuality, she told herself, desperately trying to justify her actions to herself.

“Jess? Don’t let anybody into my office until I say otherwise,” she told her assistant over the intercom.

“Yes, Miss Luthor” came the crackled reply as Lena settled back in her chair more comfortably.

Lena let her eyes slip closed to try and block out her surroundings and return to the fantasy she had been fighting off just moments ago.

_Supergirl kissing her neck, Lena gripping her large biceps as she ground her hips into the other woman’s body._

Yep, that was working she thought as she felt the pressure in between her legs start to build. Spreading her legs, she lifted her skirt to allow herself easier access to her to her underwear, not bothering to tease herself. She just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so she could focus and go back to work.

Lena moved her underwear to the side and ran her middle finger through her already wet slit, collecting her juices before beginning to slowly stroke at her sensitive clit.

After hours of being uncomfortably turned on, finally being able to touch herself was bliss. Lena slumped in her chair even more as she began drawing tight circles on her clit. Waves of pleasure began to spread through her body as her breathing quickened. 

_Supergirl laying her on her desk._

Supergirl kissed her deeply, their tongues in an intricate dance as Lena wrapped her legs around Supergirl’s waist. 

Supergirl’s hands were exploring Lena’s body as she tore her clothes off of her, lips following her hands in quick succession.

Lena moaned out softly as fantasy Supergirl pulled off her underwear, remembering to keep her voice down as Jess was just outside the door. She shifted, kicking her heels off, and opening her legs even wider as she teased herself around her entrance before slowly entering herself with her middle finger.  
Lena’s senses were off the charts, she could feel every place where her clothes touched her skin, could feel the thin layer of sweat that was now coating her body as she added another finger, starting to pumping into herself as another moan ripped out of her throat.  
________________________________________________________________________

Lena didn’t usually give Jess contradicting orders. She was usually a pretty good woman to work for, never made her stay later than was stated in her contract, didn’t demand extravagant and impossible dinner reservations and had only summoned Jess to her apartment once when she had the flu and needed to sign an important document.

So when Lena told her that Kara Danvers was to always be allowed in, she did as she was told.

Kara grinned as she walked past Jess’s desk clutching a bag of donuts from a bakery in New York that she just happened to fly to before coming over. She had lunch free and decided that instead of spending it hunked over her desk at CatCo or in the DEO with Winn and Alex. With Alex dating Maggie now she realised that it was probably better for her to start having relationships outside of work and the DEO. It was nice to have a friend that wasn’t asking her for articles or for favours all the time. Lena liked her for who she was, and she was fairly certain that she didn’t know she was Supergirl. 

Kara was pretty sure that Lena was free right now, she could only hear one heartbeat from inside the office, it was slightly elevated, but there was only one.  
She pushed the door, heard a faint moan and then, while quiet enough that humans wouldn’t be able to hear it, it was still unmistakably “…Supergirl..”

Kara stopped in her tracks as the door swang shut behind her and the donuts she was holding fell to the floor with a thud that reverberated the room, the only other sound being Lena’s light panting. Lena’s eyes were shut, and her face flushed. Her skirt was hiked up around her waist, legs spread eagle. And her hand was in between her legs, fingers still deep inside of her.

She only got a fraction of a second of this view before Lena gasped in surprise and recoiled immediately, eyes wide, clearly panicked as she struggled to pull her skirt back down again.

“Kara? What are you…” Lena’s mind was racing: how could she be so stupid to do this, to let somebody walk in on her? To let Kara walk in on her. She struggled to form coherent sentences as she tried to think of a reason why she would be doing this at her desk in the middle of the day. “I wasn’t..”

Kara stood still, watching Lena panic. She didn’t want Lena to feel uncomfortable, or embarrassed. But also this opened up an opportunity Kara hadn’t thought would arise. People thought that being Supergirl, the saviour of National City, she would have a lot of game. However, people who knew her as Kara knew that she could barely form coherent sentences when faced with an attractive person. She was surprised she ever even managed to talk to Lena that day she visited with Clark. Kara had three options here; she could apologise and leave; she could carry on like nothing happened. Or she could help Lena out...And it was Supergirl’s job to help out...And she really wanted to see that look of bliss to replace the current deer-in-the-headlights look that occupied Lena’s chiseled face.

Lena frowned as she watched Kara reach up and pull her hair out of it’s usual ponytail, golden locks shining in the light.

“Kara…?” Lena breathed out as Kara removed her glasses, the pieces beginning to click into place as the blonde unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the large yellow ‘S’ emblazoned across her chest.  
“You called?” Kara let out a light chuckle as she walked towards Lena’s desk, looking the brunette up and down and subconsciously licking her lips.  
Lena’s eyes darkened instantly as Kara walked around her desk, eyes raking over Lena’s body. She looked ready to devour her in an instant. Somehow, Lena’s heart rate increased ten fold. She could not believe that this was happening to her.  
Kara dropped to her knees in front of Lena, placing her hands on the inside of each of her thighs, looking up to Lena for permission.  
“You don’t have to” Lena said almost shyly, still shocked that her wildest fantasy was coming true before her very eyes.  
“I’m always happy to help a citizen in need” Kara grinned back as she pushed Lena’s legs apart. She lowered herself even more so her face was the same height as Lena’s still covered centre. Kara started pressing open mouthed kisses to Lena’s thighs, getting closer and closer to where she knew the other woman wanted her to be.

Lena lifted her hips, indicating what she wanted Kara to do. Kara tugged at Lena’s underwear, ripping them off her immediately. She made a mental note to keep herself in check so as to not hurt Lena. It had been so long since she had been intimate with someone and she was suddenly fully aware of the power she had in her body to just rip someone apart. She lifted Lena’s legs like they weighed nothing and draped them over her shoulders to give her better access to Lena’s dripping wet centre. She tentatively leant forward and licked a broad stroke from Lena’s opening to her clit, reveling in what she hoped would be her first taste of many of Lena Luthor.

Lena’s breath hitched as Kara began to run her tongue over her core; if she was turned on before it was no match to what she was like now. Pleasure began to roll through her body as she melted into the chair. She glanced down and saw Kara’s hooded eyes watching her from in between her legs as she rolled her tongue over Lena’s clit before sucking gently, the pressure sending another ripple of bliss throughout Lena’s body  
Lena was embarrassingly close already: her chest was heaving, and she thought her heart was going to pound out of her ribs. Was it possible that Kara’s super strength was being transferred to her at this moment? She had never felt anything this intense in her body before. She saw Kara’s hand wrapped around her thigh and instinctively reached out to grab it, intertwining their fingers together in a move that felt more intimate than she could have ever imagined. She just wanted to feel closer to Kara. The woman was on her knees in front of her, in the most selfless act that Lena had ever experienced.

Kara stopped momentarily, looking at their hands and then up at Lena. Without thinking she pushed herself forwards, other hand cupping Lena’s jaw as she pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, tongues crashing together.

Lena forgot to breathe for a second when Kara pressed their lips together, she knew that if she died in this moment, she would have died happy. Feeling Kara’s body pressed against hers she struggled to catch her breath, enjoying the feeling of Kara’s tongue against hers, moving slowly in a way Lena felt was designed to purely drive her crazy. Her hands tangled in Kara’s soft hair, pulling her even closer to Lena, enjoying every second that Kara Danvers’ face was touching hers. 

However, she couldn’t ignore the throbbing between her legs.

“Kara….please” Lena moaned against Kara’s lips, bucking her hips involuntarily.

“Oh gosh, Sorry I just…..really wanted to kiss you” Kara smiled sheepishly and bit her lip before Lena leant in again and pressed a much softer kiss to her lips.  
“You can kiss me all you want, Supergirl” She smirked as she pushed Kara’s hair back from her face before pressing a firm hand on Kara’s shoulder, hoping she’d go back to what she was doing before.  
Kara remained where she was though and raised her eyebrow coquettishly. She reached her hand down into Lena’s crotch and entered Lena with two fingers, pumping slowly as she took Lena up on her off and started kissing along the line of Lena’s neck, teeth scraping and tongue massaging.

Lena let out a guttural moan and hooked her leg around Kara’s waist and tugged the Kryptonian flush against her. Lena’s hands were running over Kara’s body still underneath her Supergirl suit. She felt every muscle tense and flex underneath her fingers as Kara continued her attack her neck. She was going to be unable to leave the room without a scarf but that was the last thing on Lena’s mind at the moment. The feeling of Kara’s body of top of her, subtly pinning her against her office chair while she pounded into Lena was everything Lena had imagined and more.

Kara could hear Lena’s heart rate increase as she curled her fingers, face buried in her shoulder, Lena’s scent intoxicating Kara as she felt Lena getting closer and closer.

“Kara…please” Lena groaned as she clung onto the girl on top of her, nails digging into her back, but making no marks on the bulletproof suit.

“It’s okay, I got you” Kara replied breathlessly, speeding up her fingers and kissing just below Lena’s ear, feeling Lena’s walls begin to clench and flutter around her unyielding fingers.

Lena’s back arched as she let out a loud groan, walls clamping around Kara’s fingers, body shuddering under her strong frame. The shock waves of her orgasm sent ripples through her body as Lena forgot where she was, who she was. Anything that wasn’t Kara Danvers and the pleasure she was receiving. As her body relaxed she slumped back against her chair, senses slowly to come back to her as she realised just exactly what had happened.

Kara was still on top of her, fingers still buried deep in Lena, unsure if the brunette would want to go for another round. She gave her a soft smile as Lena side eyed her.  
“So, you’re Supergirl…” Lena said quietly. It was more of a question than a statement. In her post orgasm phase, Lena noticed how the rays of sunlight falling into her office seemed to all be attracted to Kara Danvers’ glowing face. Apt, for someone who got their powers from the Earth’s yellow sun.

“I walked in on you touching yourself in your office.” Kara quipped back, causing Lena to blush deeply as she pulled her fingers out of Lena, bringing them up to her mouth and sucking them clean. “I guess we have some things to talk through. I brought donuts” She let out a low chuckle as she thought about what she had come into the office to do. 

“We really should talk about this” Lena agreed, unable to take her eyes off of Kara’s lips. “But I can think of something I’d much rather do with my mouth right now” She smirked as she leant in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or yell @ me karadancers.tumblr.com


End file.
